The Origins of Spencer Reid
by WolfSlayer6708
Summary: Spencer Reid had been called into Hotchner's office to have a meeting with him (Hotchner) and Derek Morgan. Will Reid finally find out who his real mother or father is? Will he find out who the real mother or father of Hotchner and Morgan are? One-shot and Rated T


**Hey guys, I'm back with another story. I just decided to write this story one day because I wanted to just write a brief story or one-shot since I was sort of bored. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU had just came back from solving a case. It was highly successful and everyone was given a bonus of $200,000. Everyone went out to the local bar to celebrate solving the case except for three people: Hotchner, Morgan and Reid. Morgan and Hotchner in deep conversation in a private meeting. They have been doing so for 2 hours now and it was getting late. It was currently 9:20 PM at night. JJ logged off from her computer as she too went out to go to the bar.

"Hey Reid, you heading out to the bar to celebrate?", JJ asked.

"No, sorry I have to finish some things off. I'm going over the case again and try to get as much as information as I can get from it before it's handed off to the CIA at 11:59 PM.", replies Reid.

"You sure about it? I know you like to endulge in information but I think it would be more appropriate to just go as out with us in this situation", said JJ.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyways goodbye and enjoy"

"Ok, as long as you're fine with it then I guess I would have to although reluctantly", replied JJ. She then proceeded to exit the building and soon she was no longer in the building as Reid once again went back to work on extracting information.

 **40 minutes later:**

Reid had been working for a long time now and he felt sure that he hed gotten although the information he got as he started to log off from his computer. Hotchner and Morgan were at that time still talking over things that Reid had no current knowledge when Reid was getting up to leave Morgan walked out of Hotchner's office and said, "Reid, please come in. Hotchner and I need to discuss things with you. We'll make it brief as it seems you're about to leave."

"Sure, I'll be up in 3 minutes. I just want to pack up a few more things before coming up", Reid said as Morgan went back into his office and as Reid started to pack up. He started putting his book first into his briefcase, then his files and finally his laptop as he made his way up to Hotchner's office.

"Come in", he heard as he knocked on the door.

Reid then proceeded to walk in but as he was walking in, he tripped on a trash can and said "Shit" as he did so as Morgan and Hotchner were both laughing. Then Morgan went over and gave Reid a hand as he got up and sat down in one of the two chairs facing Hotchner.

"I guess you're wondering why we called you here right?", asked Hotchner.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm wondering" Reid said and thought ' _and what you two were talking about for three hours'._

 _"_ Well..." Morgan started but was quickly cut off by Hotchner.

"Well we would like to ask you a question Reid", said Hotchner.

"Yes, go ahead Hotchner", Reid said as he was once again overcome with curiosity.

"We would like to ask if you've never met either of your parent? Have your ever had ADHD or you could suddenly understand or recite something in Gresk?", asked Morgan.

"Well, no, actually my father had said before dying that my mother, was really my step-mother and that my birth mother had left a few years ago because it would be too dangerous if she stayed. He had said that my birth mother was a very smart woman and that even he, someone who a lot believed to be one of the smartest people in the world, isn't smarter than her. And yes, I had a small case of ADHD as a 12 year old and I am fluent in Greek since I was 10 years old.", replied Reid.

"That's very interesting Reid.", Morgan says.

"Anyways, why are you guys asking?", asks Reid.

"It's because we believe that you may be a demigod. Half human and half-god", replied Hotchner.

"Really? How do you know that I might be a demigod? And I know what a demigod means. Do you have any assumptions?"

"Well we believe that you may be a child of Athena with that brain of yours and your gray eyes. We know that you are a demigod because of your aura. Hopefully we can find out.", replied Morgan.

"So who are you guys' godly parents?", Reid asks.

"My father is Ares while Hotchner's mother is Nike", said Morgan.

"Oh, that's very insteresting to know", Reid says.

"Yes, it may be the issue is why would your godly parent not claim you yet. About 14 years Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, had made the gods and goddesses to swear on the River Styx to claim their children by the age of 13. Maybe your godly parent wants to keep you safe from the world of monters for as long as they can because to be honest, they're doing a damn good job." Says Morgan.

Just then Morgan and Hotchner noticed a symbol above Reid's head. It was of an owl with a book in its claws and as quick as it appeared, it disappeared with a book that dropped onto Reid's hand. It was 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy.

"Well I guess we just figured out who your godly parent is, a son of Athena I see. The first to be claimed in over a decade.", says Hotchner.

"I guess so, anyways I guess you guys figured it out. I guess I better get going too as I believe that was the main point of this meeting", said Reid.

"Yep, good night Reid", says Morgan.

"Good night Reid", says Hotchner.

"Good night Hotchner and Morgan", says Reid as he made his way out of the office. He then proceeded to walk out the building heading to the parking lot to get his car.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and check out my other story "Finding the One". Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated.**


End file.
